


Before The Fall

by doladeezy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doladeezy/pseuds/doladeezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Chakotay and Kathryn's scene on Proxima Station from the Before Honor and Full Circle books. You don't have to have read them to understand this, but you're in for a whole world of feels if you have.<br/>The authors of the Star Trek lit books have to keep it PG-13 so I'm filling this particular blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Fall

Pulling away from her, Chakotay took a deep breath. He had hoped it would steady his pounding heart some, but of course it didn't. Their faces were still only inches apart and it was easy to see every fleck and fibre in those deep blue eyes, watching his face. Eight and half years ago - stood on her bridge after losing his ship and being stranded on the other side of the galaxy - he imagined for the first time, just what it would be like to kiss Kathryn Janeway. It wouldn't be the last time he imagined it, either. But every single imagined curve of her lips a brush of her tongue could not compare to the real thing. She smiles slightly, the mischievous glint in her eyes is still there.

Tugging gently on the hand he still clasps, Chakotay leaves the credits on the restaurant table and pulls her to the door. The anticipation coursing through his veins is red hot and it takes a worrying amount of discipline to refrain from sweeping her up and sprinting to his assigned room on the station. He's waited years for this moment, he can wait a few minutes longer. 

Kathryn has to suppress a giggle as she is hastily lead through the lobby of the accommodation section if the station. It might have been unbecoming for a captain and admiral to be seen in such a situation, but she's hardly going to stop him now. They enter the nearest turbo lift and she tilts her head to get a good look at the man she has every intention of knowing more intimately that she already does. His broad shoulders are tensed and her fingers are still firmly in his grip, as if he is afraid of letting her go. In their quick march from the restaurant, the peppered hair has become, slightly mussed. With a cheeky smile, she reaches up and runs her free hand through it, successfully attracting his attention. His warm, dark eyes meet hers and, grinning more than smiling, she rises in her tiptoes and kisses him full on the mouth. Her fingers grip the back of his neck and she effectively has him pinned to the wall of the lift. This time she does giggle and it is met with a deep chuckle of his own, his hand finally relinquishes hers and both go to her hips, pulling her flush against him. With both hands around his neck, she pulls him deeper into the kiss, relinquishing gladly when she feels his tongue probing for entrance. 

They are there for a long moment until the turbo lift doors ping open. There may have been people waiting to enter, but Kathryn can't explicitly remember as it is her turn to pull him down the corridor. Turning the corner swiftly, they locate the necessary door and Chakotay enters the access code. There is only a second for her to notice his flushed features before he pulls her inside and presses her to the wall. The heat of his body on hers sends a rush down her spine that curls in her belly and she gasps into his mouth. His teeth tug insistently on her lower lip and her hands grip tighter on his shoulders. With a firm grip on her hips, he pushes her up the wall and places his thigh between her legs. Kathryn can't suppress the moan that rises from her throat and she pulls away for breath. Her lips are beginning to swell and they're both panting as their eyes lock. She can see clearly the desire held in his gaze, which she is sure that she mirrors. One of his hands reaches up and long fingers run through her hair, caressing the side of her face.

"You okay?" Chakotay says, breathlessly. Does she want to take this slow? Admittedly, they've been in too much of a rush to think of anything up until this point. He's not even sure that she wants to go this far so soon. Kathryn strokes the fingers of one hand up his neck and the side of his jaw to trace the tattoo on his brow. The intricate lines that hold so much meaning, a story that he told her what seems like a lifetime ago. She smiles softly and leaning into him, her lips press to his. This is a single kiss that is so tender and full of love that his heart swells, his breath catches and for one whole moment his world is nothing but the shining woman in his arms. As she retreats, he is lost in those blue eyes and she hoarsely whispers, "I've never felt better."

He lowers her onto the ground and smirks when he notices how her legs are trembling, something she doesn't miss either. After all, she can clearly see his want for her through the form-fitting Starfleet uniform. Reaching forward, she decisively pulls down the zipper on his jacket and spreads her hands across his chest over the coloured undershirt. Grinning at her forwardness, Chakotay nips at the side of her neck as she pushes the jacket from his shoulders and down strong arms. Stepping back, she does the same for herself as he impatiently yanks the undershirt over his head. Kathryn hums in satisfaction at his bare skin, the muscles clearly defined by the caramel skin. Tracing the lines with her fingers and running her hands down his sides, feeling the V of his hips with her thumbs, she reaches the waistband of the uniform pants and stops. Once again, he chuckles, “Kathryn, we aren't even in the bedroom yet.”

God, she loves the way he says her name. Before he can do anything, she has kicked off her boots, discarded her top and shirked out of the pants she's been feeling rather confined in. Then strides away in her underwear, with a pointed sway to her lovely hips, into the bedroom. He stares dumbly after her for a couple of seconds and the gravity of the scenario hits him. Their relationship is about to take a turn that neither of then will be coming back around, for better or for worse. Hastily shedding his clothing, Chakotay follows her path into the other room. 

By the time he gets there, she is seated rather comfortably in the middle of the bed, propped up against the headboard. Her slim, pale figure is clad only in a black bra and panties. His breath leaves him for a moment; dreams of her like this had done no justice. Climbing over the bed to her, he placed a kiss in the centre of her chest, tantalisingly close to the swell of her breasts. Slender fingers were running through his hair as he reached behind her to unclasp the bra, stroking the soft skin there. Slipping the garment down her arms, he plants kisses along her collarbone and palms one creamy breast. Her fingers dig into his neck and she exhales at the contact. Pressing down his muscled sides, she reaches the top of his boxers and in one deft move, takes him in her hand. She can feel his groan against her neck as she gently squeezes and stokes his length. Kneeling upright, he pulls off the last of his clothing and positions himself between her legs. Kathryn takes in the man above her, the strong build and dark skin, such a contrast to her own form. Reaching up to him, she pulls him down for a long, heated kiss. His hand lands on her hip, then traces across to the top of her panties. Slipping underneath them, he strokes through the soft curls to find her sodden centre. She audibly gasps, then sighs into his mouth as he slips one finger into her entrance. Hard and wanting, his member throbs painfully. Now impatient, she releases him and tugs off what little coverage remains.

She is bare beneath him, and the world is a haze of desire around them. Moving so that their bodies are aligned once again, she takes hold of him and guides him to her centre. He slips into her with little resistance, and both exhale in the moment. Bodies pressed together, skin to skin, they begin to move. Chakotay draws out slowly, savouring the feeling of her around him, and presses back in until he is buried to the hilt. Angling her hips for better purchase, Kathryn grasps his shoulders and gasps his name to his lips. She joins him with each thrust as they breathe and sigh together, until there is no distinction between where one ends and the other begins. Gripping a soft hip with one hand, he grinds hard into her, eliciting a cry as he hits that sweet spot. Wrapping her legs around hip, she tries to pull him closer, matching his new speed with fervour. Wet noises of their joining mix with their heated moans in the air as he plunges deeper into her core. 

Steadily, a heat like a python coils in her abdomen and she can feel herself slipping closer to the edge. Her cries grow louder and their gazes lock. Reaching between them, he rubs on the sensitive bulb of flesh and watches as she throws her head back in ecstasy, wailing his name, her nails cutting into his back. It is all he had ever wished to see. Feeling her walls clench around him, it only takes another thrust before he joins her, groaning into her neck. 

Breathing heavily and holding himself above her, he can feel the sheen of sweat on his skin and her hair on his arms. Slipping out of her, he lies beside her, eyes closed and panting. Kathryn is aware of him kissing her shoulder and she turns towards him. Both flushed with hearts racing, she smiles and reaches for him, muscles aching from the exertion. He wraps her in his large arms and pulls her close, one arm around her waist and one under her head. Their breathing slows and she rests her forehead on his chest, feeling the heat around her. Relaxing fully, Chakotay drinks in the smell of her hair, soft against his cheek. With one last coherent thought, he dims the lights all the way down and pulls the duvet over both of them. The petite woman draws ever closer to him and her breathing becomes steady. More content than he had been in a long time, he joins her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did them some kind of justice, so tell me how I did. I'm planning on doing a 'morning after' chapter at some point, maybe by the end of the week?   
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used here. Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway and Star Trek: Voyager are properties of Paramount, I just wrote about them banging.


End file.
